The present invention relates to a system for loading and unloading piece-carrying containers in an industrial plant, of the type comprising:                a station for loading and unloading said containers;        a workstation to which the loaded containers are brought and at which the pieces are taken from said containers; and        a turret, which can turn about a vertical axis and is designed to exchange with one another a first container in said workstation and a second container in said loading and unloading station through a predetermined movement of rotation of said turret.        
A system of this type is described, for example, in the European patent application No. EP0673711A1.
A system of this type is also described in the U.S. patent application No. US2009/0191032A1. In the system described in said document, the containers travel on trolleys that are engaged by anchoring structures carried by the turret and moved, through rotation of the turret, between the loading and unloading station and the workstation.